


hallelujah, i believe

by wastethenight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Other, THIS IS SO LONG, literally ur life w yoosung, mc is written as gender neutral, so this is for ALL YALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastethenight/pseuds/wastethenight
Summary: nothing competes, when love is free."The circumstances of your love were so strange, if the two of you ever were to have children together it would be such a whirl-wind of a tale."(aka reflecting on the story of your love with yoosung, or most of it, at least. there's far too many dreams come true and only so many words.)





	hallelujah, i believe

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for this fic/your lil dance parties: http://8tracks.com/mizbizluke/your-love-will-take-me-higher-and-higher !
> 
> i really hope you like this ahhh i love u n so does yr boy yoosung !!
> 
> you can find me at burnbliind.tumblr.com ! i post lil extras that are too short for ao3 n maybe if you send me some prompts ill do one !
> 
> [ title is from free by ryn weaver ]
> 
> tipjar: ko-fi.com/burnbliind

You remember when you first encountered him, you were so, so nervous and confused and he was so, so kindhearted and sweet. You were shaky hands and nervously-strung-together sentences and saying too much around all the wrong or right people (you weren’t quite sure). All you had done was download a simple game to your phone and suddenly you’re in a stranger’s apartment talking to and being questioned by even more people whom you had never met before. You hadn’t asked for it, you just wanted to help someone not commit a felony by breaking and entering on the down-low. Things were scary for a while and then they got better and scary again; bombs and stalkers weren’t really the ingredients to a casual lax Tuesday for you. But Yoosung was always so sweet to you, greeting you with all the light he could and open arms even with his suspicions and undertones of wariness.

You recall how he opened you up, how he said all the right things and was so careful and respectful with you while you were so apprehensive.  So much was happening at once and you didn’t want to do anything wrong, god forbid, you just wanted everything to work out for both everyone in the RFA and yourself. At first it was Yoosung being one of the first people to welcome you, messaging you every so often about gaming and reminding you to eat over chats and calls, sticking to small talk as long as it took until you got more comfortable. You’d ask about his day at college and remind him to sleep more while he ran his mouth about LOLOL until he thought you got bored or he ran out of things to say at which point he’d let you know of his high hopes that you had a good day.

Things were exceedingly casual for a while, conversations consisted of mindless blabbering and cute emojis going back and forth while you talked about the weather and you defending him from the relentless playful teasing in group chats. Maybe a message here and there about seeing something that you’d thought the other would like or a funny story from your days, ranging from extremely busy schedules to not leaving the house for three days. Though, no matter the topic or general amazement factor of whatever you were talking about, it really seemed as if both Yoosung and yourself were much more than content with speaking to each other in any form. You have a vague memory of thinking he could make grocery lists seem fun which might have led you to fantasizing a bit too much about a domestic lifestyle featuring him, whether he would be there for romantic or platonic reasons you were unsure at the time but could have pictured either panning out well at the very least.

Then it was picture proof of his promise to brush his teeth, sending out wishes that you two could converse over an early morning breakfast before his classes and how he’d seen you in his dreams. Cups of coffee he couldn’t wait to have with you while the sun rises turned into learning how to cook special dishes and checking on you more frequently accompanied by deeper messages. Suddenly you were the sun rise and perfect cups of coffee, the waves of relief and reassurance that washed over him, the brightness that met the dark that granted great solace. His words felt like truth to you, like maybe he held everything in his hands and you nor him were quite aware of it yet, the fact that he could quite possibly be the key to the world. He ended up in the most remarkable corner of your heart, being ever so precious and unforgettable to you and blessing you with all he had to offer.

You started talking about everything and anything, reaching into the brightest and darkest parts of your lives at ungodly hours in the night, most often. The dialogue began to reach further than trying to get him to spill what his major was to you or what he had dreamed about the previous night. You’d talk about things you had told everyone, things you had told no one, things that make you feel happy so strongly you almost cry and things that makes you feel so sad you can’t stop crying and you feel like it will never end. It was both amazing and terrifying that you could confide in Yoosung about things so deep in your mind, you had a habit of sharing but only so far. Being able to talk to him in that manor was a gift and a curse, your mind went a bit into overdrive sometimes, worrying like it was a national race or some sort where your brain cruised at hundreds of miles per hour. Trust and truth are not always easy or kind, they don’t always abide by your rules or boundaries, they don’t ask you if you’re sure or reassure you all too often. However, Yoosung did; bless that boy’s heart, honestly. 

The Rika situation was complicated and heartbreaking, when he had first gone into more detail you had wished you were right there with him to hold his hands and tell him too many things because there were too many words and emotions for the time. The tearing feeling between wanting to let him cope at his own pace and wanting to be loved for you and your own person was more than confusing, you wanted to waste away and melt into the sunset when you started contemplating it too much. Especially once the troubling times between V and Yoosung reached maximum velocity in a sense, Yoosung having to hear things about Rika he never thought he’d have to hear and lashing out to V and desperately searching for information. The days he remained more quiet after that conversation had you wringing your hands and watching your phone even more cautiously, a presidential debate going on in your head on whether you should call him or not, whether it’d be helpful or hurtful. So you waited and took cues from his words and when he talked, you talked and you focused all the love you could on him, trying to vibe the universe to work in his favour for a moment because god knows he deserved better. Things did get better, to a degree of course, healing doesn’t happen overnight or over a weekend holiday but progress does. You were so proud of Yoosung for being able to not hurt so much over Rika and be able to love both her and you as your own identities, so proud of him for dealing with his stages of grief and trying to trust and, oh lord, you really hoped he knew.

Afterwards, calls, texts and chats became a daily occurrence, you discovered hearing his voice first thing in the morning like the blue, warm sky enveloping you was your favourite thing. You’d begun checking your phone more and more, eagerly awaiting the message notifications and ring tones, bigger smiles and much more happiness took up a permanent residence with the landscape of your face. Yoosung had the most unreal, outpouring amount of love towards you as if your souls had been intertwined and fated since the dawn of time or maybe even earlier. Sometimes there’s jokes about the universe knowing what to do with the two of you and plotting your lives before even making the planet you live on. Perhaps the universe thought you could be the polar opposite of star-crossed lovers amoungst the comets and cosmos, neither of you would truly doubt it. You think the thought of the shooting stars both of you had spent potential lifetimes wishing on were looking out for you is one of the greatest solaces, especially during any rare current couple disputes.

When the term “honey” was first brought into the spotlight, your cheeks burned and you giggled with the biggest smile staring at your phone like someone had just handed you the most pleasing secret to the universe via cellular device. You had closed your eyes and let yourself relish in the sweet thought of Yoosung calling you such an endearing name, your fingers tingled and for a moment you were almost sure Earth hit zero gravity and you were floating. As unpractical as you’re sure that was, of course, he had just brightened up your day so much by showing so much care and bringing so much light into your life. Still to this day you tend to metaphorically drill it into his head that he is the embodiment of the sun, with all his brightness and warmth and the way he makes everything look better, you are convinced that he is the sun and that, yes, sometimes it does feel like the world revolves around him. It felt like you were looking through rose-coloured glasses with Yoosung, everything seemed brighter and better and happier with him. Waking up earlier was easier, staying up later was much less lonely thanks to your boyfriend and the wonderful world wide web.

But, of course, nothing is simple, nothing can stay the same. Granted, you certainly don’t think most people’s change is a bomb in their apartment set to go off when someone enters or even when they leave possibly but everybody’s different, you guess. That stretch of days was far too scary for you, you’d rather do almost anything than relive it ever again. Everything felt like a gamble, you spent days feeling like you couldn’t breathe or do anything as if you were to move an inch and that’d be it. It kept you up too late and you didn’t sleep for at least two days, texts were typed with shaking hands and seen though teary eyes while phone calls were spoken with a rattle in your chest like someone’s hands were around your throat. You remember crying conversations with Yoosung where you both were blubbering messes trying to say all you could to each other and clinging to the words of one another, you remember he would call you as an anxious mess himself upset over not being able to protect you and you remember having to cover your mouth with your hand during one of those calls so he wouldn’t hear your sobs. You wanted to be strong for him and yourself and he wanted the same in vice versa but you were just young kids in love in a situation no one should ever be in, especially not some sweet boy at twenty.

And that sweet baby boy who is only twenty should not have gone out to some secret spy mission for you, your loving boy with the blonde hair and the nice hands the pretty smile who used to stay up until sunrise to play video games should have never landed himself in such a spot for you. When he first suggested it swore that if your house wasn’t James Bond booby-trapped you would have gone and held him back yourself, you wanted to so bad. You wanted to get on your knees and cry and beg and plead because you did not need more than one person in your relationship being in danger, you did not need nor want him to be even relatively close to danger. You didn’t care about him being a man for you, you had always thought it was bullshit anyways, he was a man no matter how emotional he was or how strong and built his body seemed. You wanted to put some money in a random Swiss bank and wire it to Seven and make him say no like in those shitty crime shows you couldn’t stop watching but you couldn’t. So he left, they left, you prayed and didn’t sleep again and chewed on your nails until they bled. You spent a better chunk of an hour talking to Zen about how scared you were the first night. Then, you spent the better part of three hours talking to anyone who would listen about how blood-curdling terrified you were the next day when all you heard was radio silence.

When new chats from Seven and Yoosung came through, you cried the biggest tears of relief, you thanked every god who supposedly lived in the sky. You almost didn’t care that the bomb beneath your floors was finally gone, you just wanted your boy back safe. Your thoughts had almost stopped pacing back and fourth in your skull when you got his phone call, he sounded distracted, like he wasn’t just with Seven, and even though you were so flustered and emotional over the thought of him kissing you all over you were a bit worried. You tried to ease your mind and shrug it off but then it seemed the others were noticing too. You didn’t get to dote too much on it though, you had to shove it to the back of your head and bury it because of the party and organizations for that afternoon and if anything was wrong with Yoosung you assumed you’d find out sooner rather than later.

Half of the morning was spent alternating between concerns for Yoosung swirling through your head and debating over things like how formal you should dress or how you should style yourself which felt so petty and simple in comparison. But today would (hopefully) be the day that you saw him for the first time ever, the first time you could reach out for him and hold onto something, the first time you could hold onto _him_. Your knees knocked and you could hardly stand still or walk straight when you got to the venue. The guest turn out had been something from a dream and everyone was so cheerful and seemed so pleased to be there, thank god, you had too much riding on this party. In a way, the party had been a make or break situation, the RFA had essentially be depending on it and depending on _you_ in particular and eleven days is only so much time but you did it. You really did it.

Jaehee greeted you politely and with a gentle, affectionate smile, very glad you could attend and that everything seemed to be flowing so well. You were hyper aware of your breathing and your shoes clacking on the ground as you two made your way to the rest of the RFA members, aside from V and Yoosung much to your disappointment and concern. Everyone had such loving things to say to you and the energy around you was so warm and wonderful but something still didn’t seem right. Seven was fidgety and far too quiet and uncomfortable to be his normal self, and when he started crying about being so, so, so sorry to you and spewing something about Yoosung getting hurt and being in the hospital to which your breath halted in your throat. Your hands went cold and you couldn’t swallow or move or breathe or think, it felt like the world might be falling down so fast that it was moving in slow motion. Moments where you did try to move in your shock hurt like your bones were cracking and your muscles were in cement and you were chipping it off as piece by piece ell to the ground.

You weren’t sure if you should cry or scream or absolutely wind back and give Seven a quick, free dental appointment. You weren’t sure if you should hug him and comfort him or fall to the ground and you most certainly were not sure _what_ you were going to do, no matter where it morally stood. Where did he get hurt? How hurt was he? Is he even still alive or is he the kind of alive where you’re only alive because of machines and wires going this and that way plugged into a wall? You were angry and sad and apathetic and the biggest hurricane of emotions while trying to keep it together in front of your tens of guests. Someone suggested going to the hospital you think, black spots were dancing in your vision and you were too busy coaxing your stomach to not empty itself all over the floor to really hear anything. It felt like there was a ringing in your ears, the kind you would hear after an explosion of some sort, you felt like you were going to absolutely lose it – it being _everything_ – as you tried to get your breathing back to normal.

In the midst of you leaning against the wall, trying to keep things together like trying to tape the waves back into the ocean, footsteps got closer and you could tell the room got quieter as someone spoke like a mother hushing all her children. You looked up from your haze to see V making some sort of entrance as you imagined he would and at first you wanted to yell at him because why do appearances and formality matter when Yoosung is god knows how injured and – and then you stopped thinking. You stopped everything because there is a blonde boy with a beautiful lilac eye and the room is warmer and the sun has risen and your hurt boyfriend is about eight feet away from you with a bandage over one of his eyes.

Then suddenly he’s up on stage making the grandest speech ever, saying the nicest things you have ever heard in your entire life and you cannot believe that he is _right there_ and his voice is in the same room as yours. You watch his face so carefully, taking in every aspect of it and tearing up much to his verbal protest, Yoosung tells you not to worry but he should have never been hurt. He never should have been hurt like this or hurt at all, he deserves all the good in the world and nothing that falls shorter, he never should have been hurt for you either. But you’re so glad he’s alive, you’re so proud of him and your heart is swelling in your chest and you can’t stop crying which is probably the ugliest thing ever but you can’t help it. You clap for him as he exits and you hear people around you talking about how he needs to go back to the hospital when you feel arms around you pulling you into a chest where you fit perfectly. You wipe at your eyes and laugh a little, extremely embarrassed and when you open your eyes and see Yoosung you just want to start crying all over again. He tells you how glad he is that you’re safe and how long he’s wanted to see you and then he’s just so close, so very close, and he’s kissing you and you have never been so sure that this is what fairy tales are made of. You wanted to hold his face in your hands and just hold him, wanted to keep him safe and loved and make sure he always knows that he is.

At the hospital, you’re with him every waking moment and every sleeping one too, though always leaving the option for you to leave if he’s uncomfortable open. You do hold his hand and you do plant gentle kisses everywhere and you promise him that everything will be alright and you will always be here as he does the same for you. You help him reconfigure his LOLOL controls to be easier on his eye and bring him food that isn’t shitty hospital food and have small dance parties since your time at the RFA party was cut short for a good reason. The habit carries over to when he’s finally released and can go home, you don’t see your apartment for days, weeks even at a time and you discover that both of you are the silliest dancers ever. Your dancing is probably 10% dancing and 90% moving your limbs and making a very uneducated guess while singing the lyrics and his strategy is about the same just with a knack for picking you up and twirling you around. There’s a lot of hand holding and shoulder shaking and laughing and funny faces while mouth the words like you’re in some fancy music video even though in reality you just look ridiculous. You both love it and it really does keep your spirits up, who knew a missed party and an accidental hype song being added to a sickeningly sweet playlist could make such a nice routine.

Yoosung’s hospital to home transition isn’t too tough, especially with all the joys of dance parties. The first day you bring him home you lay on his bed together, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat and breathing patterns while you hold his hands and trace shapes onto his skin. You listen to him spill his stream of consciousness to you which varies from long periods of run on sentences and feeling his voice vibrate underneath your cheek and even longer periods of comfortable silence. You tell him in a quiet, mumbled voice that you’re glad he’s alive and how much you love him to which he tells you not to worry your pretty head a bit and that he loves you even more. He’s so warm and comfortable, you feel like you could be with him forever here in this bed, limbs intertwined and heartbeats synchronized. His hands are so soft and he has such long, pretty fingers which probably sounds unbelievably strange but everything about Yoosung is so gorgeous so who could blame you?

You spend nights looking at the stars and taking turns playing LOLOL on his laptop and talking about your futures with the hopes you will be in each other’s lives still. You make sure he’s well taken care of not letting a single hair on his head be touched in any harmful way under your care. One night he keeps his promise and kisses you everywhere he can see and he tells you how beautiful you are as the sunsets and you cry a little (he kisses your eyes in the gentlest way possible in response). He holds you close and makes sure you know how much he loves you, he says he hopes he wakes up every morning to your sweet sounds and ethereal soul every day. He calls you his precious angel and his honey and his sweetheart and your cheeks burn bright pink still to this day.

Eventually, a bit after the party, he gives you a drawer at his place and it’s the most meaningful gift you’ve ever received. Your spare toothbrush sits next to his in his bathroom and some formal and not-so-formal wear rests in a wooden drawer under his socks and undergarments, the two of you love it a bit too much for it to be normal but neither of you mind. One drawer turns into two which turns into half of his closet and then transforms into a key to a nice, roomy apartment in a safe, cute little suburb on the outskirts of the city. The windows let in the perfect amount of light and the colours of the walls are so crisp and complimenting, your kitchen is the sweetest little thing you’ve ever seen and you can’t wait to decorate the main room and bedroom with your lover’s help.

The last year of Yoosung’s time at college rolls around when the leaves turn hues of red and orange and fall from the trees and your boyfriend tells you how stunning you look in the same hues while stuffing his nose in a textbook studying every hour of the day. You keep him company during late night cram sessions and make mediocre flash cards with gel pens you found from when you were younger that somehow miraculously still work. You stay up through the mild life crises and breakdowns reassuring him that he’s doing so well and is going to be the best vet in the whole universe with his big heart that just loves everyone and everything so much.

After a week full of tests, he gets his grades and graduation date and you both yell and smile so hard you feel it for three days after. You tell him you love him and you’re so proud of him and kiss him all over and you two have the longest dance session in the history of dance sessions. You order in pizza and invite some friends over, the room is full of people closest to the two of you and everyone is beaming for your boyfriend and maybe, just maybe, they’re all seeing what you see in him every day since you’ve met him. Seeing the brightness that could light up a whole metropolis and all the qualities that make you feel like staring at him for hours in awe. You certainly hope so. At his graduation he is bursting at the seams with happiness and you cheer the loudest when he’s on stage in his little black robe thing (you don’t know the technical term for I and really he doesn’t either).

The two of you adopt Jumin’s stray cat somewhere down the line, she ends up with the name Lisa after a mutual fantasy of going to France together one day and visiting the Louvre and other various landmarks. You both love her heaps and bunches, even when she tries to wiggle her way in between your cuddles and climbs _every single thing she can_ in the kitchen. You make good memories together and some bad ones too. The fights are few and not very vicious but you’re both sensitive so maybe you cry too much over what was said but there’s always mutual apologies and promises to never do it again because it hurts too much to hurt each other. You love one another passionately and unapologetically, always intent on your actions benefitting the other person and making sure they feel good. Communication is a strong suit for the most part, of course you have your moments but often it’s almost too good, like you’re mind-readers or something along those lines.

A day in autumn rolls around where it’s far too warm to be considered fall still and Yoosung has a free day from the stressful life of a post-graduation life. You get to put your favourite clothes on and sit by the windows in fuzzy socks all day until sunset when you decide to go out and watch the sky’s transition from blue to a whole array of vibrant colours. The two of you walk around hand in hand to find the best viewing spot possible, surrounded by red and golden trees and the crunching of leaves beneath your feet. You stand side by side, his arm around your shoulders holding you close while you wrap your arms around his waist and sway a little. You whisper love confessions to each other and share kisses that are either too soft or too toothy from giggling. A breeze dances around you two as Yoosung moves away from you a bit to look into your eyes, he starts with the gentlest tone you’ve only ever heard come from him when its three am and your anxious tendencies are having their way with you.

He calls you his “precious love” and over uses your mutual terms of endearments like “honey” that you’ve had from the start and no one will ever make your name sound prettier than he does. He takes both of your hands in his, says he’s sorry if his palms are sweaty but he just wants to be with you forever and ever and promises you the stars in the sky and tells you this is all he’s ever wished on shootings stars for since he’s met you. He says he knows you love sunsets and he loves them too but he loves you even more and you think he’s about to cry when he gets down on one knee with a ring held between his fingers, asking you to be his until the end of time. You do cry when you say yes and you share a long, teary eyed kiss and you can’t tell who’s laughing and who’s crying or if it’s both at the same time. He twirls you around and thanks you and tells you he loves you until his tongue ties and can’t get the words out right anymore, he’s so elated that you said yes, he feels like there’s a whole beautiful garden blooming in his chest. You come home to rose petals scattered all the way through the apartment to the bedroom like some silly romance movie, it’s a guilty pleasure cliché for you, and suddenly you realize that this was what Yoosung was doing when he told you he “forgot his phone and desperately needed it in case of emergency”. You spend the whole night together, not leaving each other’s sides for a moment always wanting to be pressed up against the other.

You’re fully aware that you two become the couple who can’t shut up about each other and their engagement and plan the biggest fancy wedding that a previously broke college student working at Jumin’s firm and one minimum wage worker can afford. The wedding is beautiful, your dress is beautiful, you are beautiful and Yoosung is breathtaking. You can hardly walk in a straight line down the aisle, you just want to run to him and when you’re finally there just a few mere feet away from the love of your fucking life everything feels so right. While the minister is reading off a short spiel about the two of you, Yoosung smiles the prettiest smile at you and you swear he glows when he whispers to tell how you stunning you look, how he can’t believe he’s marrying an angel. You stay holding hands the entire time, the vows make both of you cry while you tell each other secrets about how much you love one another and emotions that have been bottled up since you’ve met and the most admirable thoughts you’ve ever had about the other person.

The ceremony is short and really just for your closest friends and family, but the reception is really one hell of a party. You slow dance, pressed closely to one another in your fancy formal wear and you can’t stop looking at how good Yoosung appears in a suit while forehead to forehead. You smash the first cuts of cake into each other’s faces and twirl around the dance floor with your subpar dancing skills. There’s so much laughter and love, you’re so grateful for everyone’s generosity with gifts and support for the best thing in your life you’ve ever had. About half way through, you change into a much more comfortable top and walk around the hall barefoot because if you had to be in those god forsaken shoes for another moment you were going to lose your mind. You take a cab home who is kind enough to let your friends hang up a “just married” sign in the back of their window while you two cuddle in the backseat. Your honeymoon consists of your wildest dreams with Yoosung while staying close to home after your decision to use extra finances to move into a town home with a bit more space which is just fine with you.

You still make a point to take care of Yoosung, keeping up with his doctors and always looking for new ways to help. Since losing his sight in his left eye, he’s worn the cutest pair of glasses you can find, switching frames ever so often until the doctors can plan out how they’d like to go about treatment. There’s talk about a surgery that could restore his sight, Yoosung knows it wouldn’t be for a while but he loves the idea of it saying you’ll be twice as pretty once he can see you with both eyes. You tell him that it won’t be like that but he refuses to believe you, the stubborn thing he is. You tell him you’re just glad he’s alive and he tells you he’s glad he’s alive with you and that once he can get the surgery he’s going to spend an entire day looking at you and how gorgeous you are (and not to give it away, but he does just that once the time comes).

The circumstances of your love were so strange, if the two of you ever were to have children together it would be such a whirl-wind of a story. You don’t know how you went from being so unfamiliar with him and having casual conversations about video games and small talk about his day at college to staying up anxiety ridden together over his struggles and yours. From him blowing your phone up with texts and then him worrying about you being blown up. There was so much loss and so much gain, you might never understand it. As you’re in your big warm bed with the sunlight hitting you just right keeping you warm while you can hear Yoosung cooking down stairs, you aren’t sure you mind never knowing this secret to your universe.

The covers to your bed smell like him as you roll over in one of his shirts which is far too oversized for you but that’s sort of the aesthetic you both love. You love laying with him, feeling him breathe as you fall asleep and being caught in his warmth in the early hours of the morning that make being awake so much more worth it. You have pictures of you two framed all around the house, wanting to keep every piece of your relationship close to your hearts, immortalized through imagery. The breeze comes through your open window as you get up, making your way downstairs where your bare feet stick to the tile floors of your kitchen where your husband stands, looking out the window with a cup of tea.

He catches a glimpse of you, setting his cup down on the table and beaming at you, “Hey sleepyhead. I thought I’d surprise you with breakfast in bed this morning but it looks like I was too slow. There’s cinnamon twists in the oven though, they should be done any minute, and the French toast just started cooling off.”

Your heart melts in your chest and you’re amazed it doesn’t somehow ooze out of your body as you move closer to him, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest, sighing contently. “Thank you, so much. Honestly.”

“No need to thank me. I’m just doing it because I love you, sweetie.” You feel like you’re getting choked up, after all your reminiscing you are feeling pretty emotional but it’s too early to get all soft like this. But you assure him you love him too with a loving kiss and big smile which is happily returned.

You sit together, drooling over how good of a cook your husband is and talking about your dreams and how each other slept. The birds outside can be heard quietly chirping through the windows and the sun keeps your bare feet warm on your kitchen floor while you eat breakfast with your favourite person. You think about how Yoosung would say he wished you two could have meals together and how now you do that every day and all his practice cooking for you really did pay off. You wish you could make him more than mildly burnt popcorn in the microwave but you’re learning and trying and at least your efforts pay off in entertainment. You feel so blessed to be living this life with him, you couldn’t have imagined it being any better. You owe so much to him and the universe for fating you together.

You’re sure the two of you will spend the rest of the day wrapped up in the covers going through photo albums and sharing memories, but that’s a story for another time, isn’t it? There’s so many dreams come true the two of you have shared and only so many words but you will forever thank the stars for such a fair, divine life and existence thanks to the cosmos and the powers of the world and your sweet boy who loves you so much.


End file.
